La Chantefleur
by Asadal
Summary: Six mois après la disparition du Maître, Londres est le théâtre d'étranges événements: les roses se fanent de manière inexplicable... Encore une menace alien? Sûrement, mais pas de panique. Ce n'est rien, juste de quoi pimenter les retrouvailles entre Rose et le Docteur.
1. Au gré du vent

**TITRE — La Chantefleur**

Disclaimer — Les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc.

Personnages — Ten, Rose et Jack

Rating — K +

Avertissement — Pas de spoiler ou de scène choquante. Cette fic est le deuxième volet de _Rose's improbable song_, le premier étant _Mon Docteur Mon Maître et Moi_. Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu, et n'auraient pas envie de se le farcir, il suffit de consulter le résumé ci-dessous.

Résumé de l'épisode précédent — De retour de la fin de l'Univers en compagnie de Jack et de Martha, le Docteur trouve le Maître à la tête du gouvernement britannique… et fiancé à Rose! Il découvre par la suite que son ancienne compagne, revenue de façon mystérieuse du monde parallèle, a perdu la mémoire, et est manipulée par l'autre Seigneur du Temps. Après diverses péripéties mettant en péril l'Humanité, le Maître se tue, permettant au Docteur de retrouver Rose. Cette dernière, toujours amnésique, décide de rester à Londres, laissant le Gallifréen seul avec le Tardis.

Note de l'auteur — Désolée de ne poster que le prologue, mais c'est la rentrée, ce qui signifie du boulot, et encore du boulot! Ah, misère… Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

_Le petit prince s'assit sur une pierre et leva les yeux vers le ciel:_

_«Je me demande,  
dit-il,  
si les étoiles sont éclairées afin que chacun puisse un jour retrouver la sienne.  
Regarde ma planète.  
Elle est juste au-dessus de nous…  
Mais comme elle est loin!»_

_«Elle est belle,  
dit le serpent.  
Que viens-tu faire ici?»_

_«J'ai des difficultés avec une fleur,  
dit le petit prince.»_

_…_

_— Dans "Le Petit Prince" d'Antoine Saint-Exupéry —_

* * *

**Au gré du vent (prologue)**

* * *

Un pissenlit flottait dans les airs.

Peut-être était-ce prématuré de le désigner sous ce terme. Il n'était encore qu'au stade d'une graine, toute minuscule, pourvue d'aigrette qui lui conférait un aspect duveteux en même temps que la légèreté d'une plume. Un vent facétieux l'avait arraché de la campagne où il était né pour l'emporter jusqu'à Londres, qu'il survolait maintenant depuis des heures.

Il finit par se poser sur le parapet du toit d'un immeuble. Une jeune fille d'une apparence plus qu'insolite se tenait là, à scruter le ciel nocturne. Les lumières artificielles étouffaient celles des étoiles, les rendant quasi-invisibles, néanmoins elle s'entêtait à vouloir distinguer leurs faibles scintillements.

Qui était-elle? Difficile à dire. Elle n'avait pas de nom. Celui qui avait pris soin d'elle ne lui en avait pas donné.

De l'amertume se peignit sur ses traits. Il lui manquait tellement. Il devait être quelque part dans l'Espace, à naviguer entre les innombrables planètes qui peuplaient cet Univers. Et à ne pas en douter, il l'avait oubliée depuis longtemps, puisqu'il ne lui était jamais revenu.

Elle baissa les yeux empreints de morosité vers le globe de cristal qu'elle serrait entre les mains. Muni de petits trous permettant la libre circulation de l'air, il contenait une plante en pot, toute frêle, dont l'unique tige se terminait par une fleur encore en bouton.

— Réveille-toi, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

Comme stimulée par ces paroles, la corolle s'épanouit et dévoila cinq pétales d'un bleu pâle, un peu mal fichues.

— Chante, fit-elle en caressant languissamment la surface transparente de la boule. Chante pour moi.

Un frisson parcourut la plante, dont les feuilles s'agitèrent convulsivement avant de s'immobiliser.

Puis la fleur se mit à chanter.

C'était une mélodie aussi complexe que fantastique, qu'aucun instrument de musique n'aurait pu reproduire. Inaudible à l'oreille humaine mais non moins puissante, elle se répandit à des kilomètres alentours, noyant les rues de ses harmonies silencieuses.

Pris dans un courant ascendant, le pissenlit voyageur s'envola à nouveau. Il était heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner de la source de ces notes qui semblaient charrier une profonde rancune.

Poussé vers la Tamise, il tournoya un moment au-dessus de l'eau avant d'assister à un curieux phénomène.

Il y eut d'abord un flash. Bref. Intense. L'instant d'après, une silhouette élancée apparaissait sur la grève. C'était un jeune homme. Ou pas. Son visage juvénile suggérait qu'il sortait à peine de l'adolescence, cependant il émanait de lui une gravité paisible qui ne s'acquérait qu'avec une certaine maturité.

Lui non plus n'avait pas de nom. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Rien qu'un titre, que peu lui reconnaissaient.

Il regarda calmement autour de lui, essayant de savoir où il s'était matérialisé. Sûrement dans une métropole. Quand il respirait, ses narines étaient agressées par l'odeur désagréablement huileuse de la pollution. Il en fut déconcerté. Cet environnement n'était guère adéquat pour un être aussi délicat que celle qu'il cherchait. Pourtant elle était ici, il en était convaincu. Qu'était-elle venue y faire?

Une question dont il n'obtiendrait la réponse qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvée. Le froid s'insinuant dans la nuque, il ajusta son cache-nez de couleur de sable avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Le vent forcit, devint bourrasque. Le pissenlit le chevaucha et s'éleva à une hauteur vertigineuse. Il taquina les nuages jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité cède à la clarté du jour. Alors la violence du souffle retomba peu à peu, l'entraînant vers le bas.

Comme chaque matin, des raz-de-marées humains étaient en train de s'engouffrer dans les stations du métro, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. Le pissenlit vagabond atterrit parmi eux, sur l'épaule d'une femme dans la vingtaine, qui sous ses dehors ordinaires dissimulait une histoire peu banale.

Elle s'appelait Rose Tyler. Toutefois ce nom ne signifiait pas grand chose pour elle. Elle n'était même pas certaine d'avoir le droit de le porter, l'amnésie lui interdisant l'accès au passé auquel il était rattaché. Sa mémoire n'était âgée que d'un an et demi, et était entièrement jalonnée de souvenirs qui la faisaient encore souffrir… à l'exception faite de ceux concernant le Docteur, qui l'avait sauvée de la mort. Il avait également sauvé la Terre, par la même occasion.

Rien que de penser à cet alien excentrique suffisait à lui amener un sourire sur les lèvres. Ce qui était assez perturbant, vu qu'elle ignorait pratiquement tout de lui. Mais lui, il la connaissait. Enfin, il l'avait connue dans sa vie d'avant, et aurait pu l'aider à la reconstituer, si elle n'avait pas choisi de le quitter, de peur de réitérer les mêmes erreurs qu'avec le Maître.

Depuis elle tentait de s'intégrer dans ce monde, s'efforçant de se construire une existence normale. Tentative qui jusqu'à présent s'était soldée par un lamentable échec.

— Excusez-moi, grommela un passant en la bousculant sans ménagement.

Sans en avoir conscience, elle était restée figée au milieu de la foule. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se déconnecte ainsi de la réalité. Toutes ces personnes qui pressaient leurs pas, chacun poursuivant un but, un rêve, et ce malgré les vicissitudes du quotidien… Elle avait le sentiment que quoi qu'elle fasse, jamais elle ne parviendrait à se fondre parmi elles.

— Hé, mais pousse-toi de là! Tu ne vois pas que tu gêne?

Un escalier bondé n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour rêvasser, au risque de s'attirer l'animosité des gens. S'extirpant avec difficulté de son état léthargique, elle se dépêcha de descendre les marches pour rejoindre le quai du métro.

Ce qui s'ensuivit fut assez éprouvant pour le pissenlit aventurier. Frotté, écrasé, il fut transféré sans relâche d'un corps à l'autre, tantôt enfoui dans les cheveux gras d'un adolescent boutonneux, tantôt collé au cou d'un quadragénaire puant la sueur et le tabac. L'atmosphère viciée du wagon, ainsi que le brouhaha incessant qui y régnait ajoutèrent à son inconfort.

Lorsque grâce à une mère de famille il put enfin émerger du souterrain, ce fut avec soulagement qu'il se laissa attraper par une brise folâtre. Coopérative, elle le transporta un bon moment avant de le lâcher sur une espèce de boîte bleue garée auprès d'un réverbère.

La brusque ouverture des portes provoqua un appel d'air qui fit dégringoler le pauvre pissenlit de l'endroit où il était perché. Il tomba droit sur le bras d'un homme, auquel il resta accroché.

Celui qui venait de surgir de la cabine était méconnu de la plupart des terriens, bien qu'il les ait secourus un nombre incalculable de fois. Tenant caché son véritable nom - car c'était un secret, et plus encore - il aimait se présenter en tant que Docteur, que ce soit à ses amis ou à ses ennemis.

Il consulta sa montre, observa la position du soleil, et tira la langue comme pour goûter le vide. Puis il se retourna pour fusiller du regard la cabine en bois.

— Six mois?! protesta-t-il, le sourcil arqué.

Ce satané Tardis lui avait fait faire un bond de 180 jours dans le futur! Après un tel laps de temps sans donner de nouvelles, Rose pourrait très bien croire qu'elle lui était devenue indifférente. Et décider, sur le coup, de tourner définitivement la page…

— C'est une vengeance, c'est ça? Pour ne pas avoir empêché le Maître de te voler? Ou est-ce par pur sadisme?

Le vaisseau émit une sorte de couinement, manifestant son indignation face à une idée pareille. Tout aussi irrité, le Docteur s'en éloigna, martelant le sol de ses talons. Il avait avancé une bonne centaine de mètres quand il réalisa qu'il ignorait totalement où vivait son ancienne compagne. Pas plus que son lieu de travail, d'ailleurs.

Il se gratta la nuque, songeur. Le mieux était de contacter Jack, évidemment. Ce dernier devait forcément se tenir au courant au sujet de leur amie commune.

Alors qu'il sortait le portable de sa poche, un éclat de voix interrompit son geste.

— Non, pas de tulipes, ni de pivoines. Je veux des roses. Il m'en faut absolument pour l'anniversaire de ma femme.

— Navrée, je n'en ai plus une seule.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une commerçante discutait avec un client qui paraissait fort mécontent.

— Mais que se passe-t-il, enfin? Vous êtes la cinquième fleuriste à me répondre ça. Il y a une épidémie qui touche les rosiers ou quoi?

— C'est à ne rien y comprendre, monsieur. Toutes les roses de la capitale se sont fanées en une nuit.

— Comme ça, sans raison?

— Oui. Bizarre, n'est-ce-pas?

Bizarre? Oui. Vraiment bizarre. Si bizarre que le Seigneur du Temps considéra longuement son téléphone, partagé entre l'envie de mener l'enquête et celle de revoir immédiatement sa blonde compagne. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta.

Lorsque le Docteur remit le portable dans la poche de son manteau, le pissenlit en profita pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Ne manquant pas de place, il s'installa confortablement et attendit la suite des événements.

Car lui aussi, il était désireux de connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire…


	2. Retrouvailles au Celestial Garden

_«Qu'est-ce que signifie 'apprivoiser'?»_

_«C'est une chose trop oubliée,  
dit le renard.  
Ça signifie 'créer des liens'…»_

_«Créer des liens?»_

_«Bien sûr,  
dit le renard.  
Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons.  
Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Et tu n'a pas besoin de moi non plus.  
Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards.  
Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre.  
Tu seras pour moi unique au monde.  
Je serai pour toi unique au monde…»_

_«Je commence à comprendre,  
dit le petit prince.  
Il y a une fleur… je crois qu'elle m'a apprivoisé…»_

_…_

_— Dans "Le Petit Prince" d'Antoine Saint-Exupéry —_

* * *

**Retrouvailles au Celestial Garden**

* * *

_'Où crois-tu pouvoir aller?'_

_La voix provenait à la fois de partout et de nulle part. Était-ce le Maître? Non, il était mort, elle le savait. Tout comme elle avait conscience du fait d'être en plein rêve._

_'Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement.'_

_Elle s'efforça de se dépêtrer des rets oniriques qui l'engluaient comme une toile d'araignée. En vain._

_— Laisse-moi tranquille! s'écria-t-elle._

_'Je ne peux pas.'_

_— Mais enfin, qui es-tu?_

_La vision d'un loup au pelage étincelant s'imposa à elle. Et sans que cela lui paraisse étrange, elle comprit que la voix était la sienne._

_'Ce n'est pas la bonne question.'_

_Elle sentit ses prunelles d'or s'appesantir sur elle, comme si elles pouvaient voir jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme._

_'Celle que tu dois poser, c'est…'_

_Une sorte de terreur irraisonnée l'envahit, alors que les derniers mots retentissaient dans son esprit._

_'…Docteur qui?' (1)_

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

La détonation d'une bombe n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet. Avec un cri étranglé, Rose sursauta violemment avant de considérer d'un œil hagard celui qui venait de la réveiller en tambourinant le comptoir.

— Debout, mademoiselle Smith! Je ne vous paie pas pour roupiller!

Ce n'était pas le Maître ressuscité, mais juste le vieux O'Sullivan, l'antiquaire pour qui elle travaillait. Enfin, antiquaire… façon de parler. Même pour une profane comme elle, il apparaissait clairement que la plupart des objets exposés dans la boutique n'avaient pas la moitié de son âge. Raison pour laquelle, sans doute, les gens ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

— Je dois aller faire l'inventaire, alors tâchez de rester éveillée!

Quand son employeur disparut par la porte menant à la réserve, elle poussa un long soupir. La matinée s'était écoulée sans qu'un seul client pointe son nez, et l'après-midi s'annonçait tout aussi mortellement calme.

Cling.

Comme pour démentir ses pensées, la clochette placée à l'entrée émit un tintement. Mais au lieu d'un éventuel pigeon venu se faire plumer, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui lui ôta toute envie de somnoler à nouveau: l'inégalable capitaine Harkness, précédé par ses effluves de phéromones à relever un mort.

— Jack? Que faites-vous à Londres?

A son exclamation le chef du Torchwood répondit par une autre, la fixant d'un air ébahi.

— Mais qu'avez-vous fait à vos cheveux?!

Elle porta immédiatement la main à sa coiffure et ne constatant rien d'anormal, elle demanda:

— Il y a un problème?

— Vous n'êtes plus blonde!

Il paraissait consterné, comme si le fait qu'elle se soit teinte en châtain présageait la fin du monde.

— Ça ne va pas du tout, ça… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il faut que vous soyez blonde…

— Pourquoi? rétorqua-t-elle, légèrement vexée. Je suis moche en brune?

— Hein? Non! C'est parce que le Doc…

Puis il marqua un pause, comme pour reprendre contenance, avant de poursuivre:

— Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Vous êtes toujours aussi exquise, bien sûr. Un vrai ravissement pour les yeux.

Des propos outrageusement flatteurs, qu'elle accueillit assez dubitativement. Alors il lui dédia un de ses sourires capables de dégeler le pôle nord, la désarmant totalement.

— Vous êtes impossible, soupira-t-elle, riant à demi.

A moins d'être un robot, il était difficile de résister au charme ravageur du capitaine. Le pire, c'était qu'il le savait et qu'il en usait sans parcimonie.

— Eh oui, je suis une aberration vivante… plaisanta-t-il avant d'ajouter affectueusement. Vous avez l'air de bien vous porter.

— Ça peut aller.

— Pas de réminiscences?

— Non.

— Pas de visiteurs indésirables?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Jack avait été un ami dans sa vie d'avant l'amnésie, et continuait à l'être après. En apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le Gallifréen, il avait veillé sur elle, notamment en se chargeant de lui créer une nouvelle identité. Sans cela, elle aurait eu de sérieux démêlés avec les diverses agences du gouvernement enquêtant sur les crimes du Maître en tant qu'Harold Saxon.

— Tant mieux, fit-il. Mais si jamais vous êtes découverte…

— Je vous contacte tout de suite. Vous êtes juste passé pour prendre de mes nouvelles ou il y a autre chose?

— Un peu des deux. Je mourrais d'envie de revoir votre jolie frimousse…

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, qu'elle feignit d'ignorer.

— Et de vous parler du Docteur.

— Quoi, le Docteur?

— Je crois qu'il a des ennuis.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, soudain sur le qui-vive.

— C'est une supposition ou une certitude?

— Une supposition hautement probable, expliqua-t-il, visiblement amusé par sa réaction. Il est à Londres, mais bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à le joindre sur son portable.

— Peut-être qu'il est trop occupé pour décrocher.

— C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète. Il doit encore être plongé jusqu'au cou dans un quelconque complot alien, pour ne pas déroger à ses bonnes habitudes. Vous le connaissez, Rose.

— Non, dit-elle doucement. Je ne ne le connais pas.

Jack donna l'impression de vouloir se mordre la langue, se reprochant le lapsus. Un silence gêné s'installa, qu'elle finit par balayer d'un haussement d'épaule.

— Pourquoi venir m'en avertir, Jack? Si vous craignez qu'il ne soit en danger, vous devriez aller le retrouver sans tarder!

— J'en avais l'intention, seulement Toshiko vient de me prévenir que la faille montrait une activité inhabituelle. Je suis obligé de rentrer à Cardiff, alors…

En croisant les bras, il lui coula un regard en biais:

— Vous voulez bien vous en charger?

**...**

Après le départ du capitaine, Rose resta songeuse, ses doigts décrivant des cercles sur le comptoir. Elle ne croyait pas que le Docteur fut réellement en danger. Si cela avait été le cas, Jack serait allé le retrouver, activité de faille ou pas.

Mais elle devait se l'avouer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. C'était comme si un poids énorme lui écrasait la poitrine. Et ressentir une telle angoisse pour quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait à peine était éprouvant pour ses nerfs.

De plus en plus agitée, elle commença à arpenter la boutique de long en large. Les paroles de Jack avant qu'il ne la quitte ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire.

_Il n'a personne à ses côtés, Rose. Et c'est mauvais pour lui d'être seul._

Comme tout un chacun. Elle l'avait constaté elle-même, la solitude était mauvaise conseillère. Elle lui faisait commettre toute sorte d'erreurs… d'une gravité limitée, puisqu'elle n'était qu'une simple vendeuse. Mais quand on était un Seigneur du Temps confronté à des menaces venant des quatre coins de la galaxie, les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer désastreuses…

Et puis zut.

— Je vais rentrer tôt, aujourd'hui, Mr Sully! cria-t-elle en attrapant sa veste.

Puis elle claqua la porte, ne prêtant guère attention aux protestations hurlées depuis la réserve.

Dehors, elle n'avait pas fait vingt pas qu'elle se heurtait à un blondinet à peine plus âgé qu'elle.

— Hé, Rose! J'ai deux tickets pour un concert rock et j'ai pensé que… Mais où vas-tu comme ça?

Préoccupée, elle lui lança un vague "Salut, Jerry." avant de continuer son chemin. Il la suivit, aussi curieux qu'un chiot.

Jerry était un étudiant en art qu'elle avait rencontré en faisant la queue à Starbucks Coffee, des semaines auparavant. Depuis, sur son insistance, elle avait accepté de partager avec lui quelques pauses-café, et même deux ou trois déjeuners. Une manière de maintenir l'illusion d'avoir une vie sociale.

— Encore une course pour le vieux shnock? voulut-il savoir. Il est à court de cigarettes?

— Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire au centre-ville.

— Tu veux que je t'y conduise? Ma voiture est garée près d'ici.

— Je pensais prendre le métro.

— Il est bondé, à cette heure-ci. Non, je t'assure, tu ferais mieux d'accepter mon offre.

Plus loin, dissimulé derrière un échafaudage, l'homme au manteau militaire observait toute la scène, les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas reparti pour Cardiff, bien entendu, pour la bonne raison que la faille ne montrait aucune activité suspecte. Ce n'était qu'une invention pour inciter Rose à aller à la recherche du Docteur.

Jack était peiné que ses deux plus chers amis ne soient pas ensembles. Enfin, leur séparation n'avait-elle pas suffisamment duré? Alors il avait voulu donner un coup de pouce au destin, en indiquant à la jeune femme l'endroit où le Gallifréen avait été localisé… sans oublier d'insinuer qu'il se trouvait peut-être dans une situation périlleuse. Il savait que Rose ne supporterait pas cette idée, amnésie ou pas.

Tout aurait été parfait sans l'apparition de ce gamin. Qui était-ce, d'ailleurs? Il était hors de question qu'un trouble-fête s'invite aux retrouvailles entre le Docteur et sa compagne!

En les voyant monter à bord d'un smart, il s'empara de son portable.

— Tosh, fit-il sans préambule, j'aimerais des renseignements sur le propriétaire d'un véhicule immatriculé à…

Il l'entendit pianoter sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, telle une virtuose. Et d'intéressantes informations ne tardèrent pas à tomber.

«Il appartient à un certain Jeremiah Cole, un journaliste freelancer.»

Tiens donc. Aurait-il reconnu en Rose la fiancée de l'ancien Premier ministre?

A son tour, Jack grimpa dans son véhicule et brancha le portable sur le kit main-libre, pendant que Tosh continuait à parler.

«Et… waouh, il va bientôt être riche comme crésus.»

— Comment ça? répliqua-t-il en démarrant.

«C'est le neveu de Lord  
Cole de Traminster, et son seul héritier depuis le décès tragique de sa fille, Lucy.»

— Lord Traminster? Ce nom m'est familier.

«Rien d'étonnant à cela. Il est l'actionnaire majoritaire de la société qui a mis en place le réseau Archange.»

En suivant le smart à une distance respectable, le capitaine fit la moue. Peut-être que cette histoire allait plus loin que l'enquête d'un journaliste en vue d'un article.

«Pourquoi est-ce que ce gars t'intéresse? …Arrête, rends-moi ça!»

Il y eut des fioritures, puis une voix masculine remplaça celle de l'informaticienne.

«Tu veux des renforts, Jack?»

— Non merci, Owen. Je vais me débrouiller.

«Sale égoïste, va. Tu veux t'amuser tout seul alors qu'on s'ennuie comme des rats morts, ici.»

— Trouve-toi une occupation. Nourris Myfanwy, nettoie les cellules du sous-sol, je ne sais pas, moi.

«Pour les travaux ménagers, Ianto est en train de s'en charger avec zèle. Depuis ce matin, il a tellement astiqué l'intérieur du hub que tout brille comme un sou neuf. Si on le laissait faire, il briquerait même les crânes des Weevils.»

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? dit-il, bien que le ton narquois du médecin lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

«Monsieur pique une crise de jalousie, figure-toi. Il a peur que tu succombes au désir de t'envoler vers les étoiles avec le cinglé dans sa Boîte Bleue.»

— Mais je n'en ai nullement l'intention!

«Si tu le dis. Au fait, pense à rapporter une photo du Docteur. Dédicacée, si possible.»

— Depuis quand es-tu un de ses fans, Owen?

«C'est pour Tosh. Elle est complètement gaga lorsqu'il s'agit de… Aïe, mais t'es folle!»

La ligne fut brutalement coupée. Jack se permit un petit rire avant de constater qu'il avait perdu la voiture de Jeremiah dans le trafic londonien. Ce n'était pas grave. Il savait exactement où ils se rendaient.

**...**

Le Celestial Garden était un jardin botanique novateur, qui avait fait coulé beaucoup d'encre avant même d'être inauguré. Toutes confinées dans un gratte-ciel de plus de cinquante étages de haut, ses plantes n'avaient de contact direct ni avec le soleil, ni avec le sol. Et malgré tout, elles restaient florissantes, au grand désespoir des scientifiques qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles ne dépérissaient pas.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Ce qui avait le plus défrayé la chronique, c'était que le coût faramineux de sa création avait été entièrement pris en charge par une célèbre multinationale.

— Contribuer à la préservation du règne végétal, fit Jerry en poursuivant son explication. C'est ce qu'ont prétendu ses dirigeants. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre? Que des magnats de la finance jouent soudain aux fervents écolos?

— Tu as l'air d'avoir potassé le sujet, remarqua Rose, quelque peu étonnée.

— J'aime me tenir au courant, c'est tout.

Elle ne releva pas la teneur évasive de sa réponse, reportant toute son attention sur ce qu'elle voyait. Car le spectacle avait de quoi impressionner même les plus blasés.

— Ce n'est pas un jardin, souffla-t-elle, c'est un jungle.

Mêlés aux autres visiteurs, ils empruntaient une allée qui serpentait au milieu d'une végétation incroyablement luxuriante. Les haut-parleurs dissimulés parmi les feuillages diffusaient des cris d'animaux exotiques, complétant ainsi l'illusion de se promener en Amazonie. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas au Brésil, mais bien au 16 ème étage d'un building en plein centre de Londres.

— D'après le guide, dit Jerry en consultant le dépliant remis à l'entrée, ce niveau est consacré aux forêts tropicales. Tu crois que ton copain est ici?

Rose ne répondit pas, légèrement ennuyée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle immensité des lieux. Fouiller chaque recoin d'un endroit aussi vaste se révélait du domaine de l'impossible.

Et il y avait également le problème que lui posait la présence de Jerry. Durant le trajet en voiture, elle avait commis l'impair de lui laisser entendre qu'elle allait à la recherche d'un ami qui était peut-être en difficulté, et il avait insisté pour l'aider. Gentillesse de sa part, source d'embarras pour elle, qui aurait souhaité chercher seule le Docteur.

«CELESTIAL GARDEN FERMERA SES PORTES DANS 30 MINUTES. MERCI DE VOTRE VISITE. NOUS ESPERONS VOUS REVOIR TRES BIENTOT…»

L'annonce les surprit, n'ayant pas vu passer l'heure. Alors que tous ceux d'autour d'eux se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs, Jerry interrogea Rose du regard.

— Tu devrais rentrer, suggéra-t-elle.

— Moi? Et toi? Que comptes-tu faire?

— Me trouver une bonne cachette.

Tout était devenu silencieux depuis un long moment lorsque Rose émergea des toilettes des femmes, tandis que Jerry en faisait de même de celles des hommes.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester, soupira-t-elle.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille tes arrières!

Elle s'abstint de lui répliquer qu'elle avait autant besoin de sa protection que d'un troisième pied. Inutile de se montrer désagréable, pas vrai? Et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

— Dans ce cas, un conseil: même s'il commence à se produire des trucs pas très normaux, essaie de garder ton calme, d'accord?

Elle était de plus en plus persuadée que la réalisation de ce jardin n'était possible que par une technologie extraterrestre. Sinon comment expliquer la vitalité presque agressive de toute cette flore privée de photosynthèse?

Jerry, qui ignorait dans quoi il s'était embarqué, demanda naïvement:

— Qu'entends-tu par "pas très normaux"?

Si seulement elle le savait.

— Du genre complètement dingue, qui sortirait tout droit d'un film de science-fiction… ironisa-t-elle.

— Du gen… genre… une plante carnivore géante? bégaya-t-il.

— N'exagérons pas, quand même.

Puis elle s'aperçut de l'extrême pâleur de son visage. Il fixait un point derrière elle, ouvrant de grands yeux affolés. Elle déglutit avant de se retourner lentement.

Une créature végétale faisant au moins le double de leurs tailles se dressait devant eux. Sa forme n'était pas sans rappeler celle de l'hydre, pourvue comme elle était de nombreuses tiges, se terminant toutes par de gigantesques feuilles-mâchoires hérissées d'épines. (2) Elles se mirent à claquer dans le vide, avides de les dévorer.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

Plus que le monstre, ce fut le hurlement épouvanté de Jerry qui fit sursauter Rose. Il s'égosilla à nouveau, puis prit ses jambes à son cou. Sans elle.

Qu'avait-il prétendu, déjà? Qu'il allait surveiller ses arrières?

Une feuille-mâchoire s'abattit sur elle, qu'elle évita de justesse. Elle recula, se disant que pour elle aussi l'heure était venue de détaler comme un lapin.

Elle fit volte-face et se mit à courir. La créature la poursuivit, évidemment. Elle se déplaçait avec une rapidité étonnante, malgré l'absence de membres.

La course poursuite n'en finissait pas. Le monstre ne pouvait-il pas se trouver un autre casse-croûte? Hors d'haleine, elle trébucha et tomba. Du moins, faillit tomber. Une main la saisit vivement et avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle fut entraînée derrière un épais tronc d'arbre. Un doigt vint se poser sur ses lèvres, afin de prévenir toute protestation.

— Chut… Il sent les vibrations de l'air, alors restez très très tranquille.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, retenant son souffle.

Le Docteur se tenait devant elle, un grand sourire accroché à la figure. Mais peu à peu, son expression réjouie se figea et se mua en consternation.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux? murmura-t-il, choqué.

* * *

Note de l'auteur — (1) Ça sonne tellement mieux en anglais… _Doctor Who?_ J'avais dit pas de spoiler, et ce n'en est pas un. Je n'ai même pas encore vu la fin de la saison 6. Mais j'ai visionné une espèce de preview sur le net, et dans la video, on entend la voix d'un homme scander ces mots, en disant qu'une question attend toujours le Docteur. Allez savoir ce que ça signifie. Ça m'a juste inspiré pour le rêve de Rose.  
(2) Une feuille-mâchoire est un piège dont est muni certaines plantes carnivores, comme la dionée. Si vous êtes curieux, allez voir sur wiki une photo de cette charmante plante. Imaginez-la deux fois plus grande qu'un homme, et vous aurez la créature de ce chapitre.


	3. Une histoire de rose

_«Bonjour,  
dirent les roses.»_

_Le petit prince les regarda.  
Elles ressemblaient toutes à sa fleur._

_«Qui êtes-vous?  
leur demanda-t-il, stupéfait.»_

_«Nous sommes des roses,  
dirent les roses.»_

_«Ah!  
fit le petit prince.»_

_Et il se sentit très malheureux.  
Sa fleur lui avait raconté qu'elle était seule de son espèce dans l'univers.  
Et voici qu'il en était cinq mille, toutes semblables, dans un seul jardin!_

_«Elle serait bien vexée,  
se dit-il,  
si elle voyait ça.»_

_..._

_— Dans "Le Petit Prince" d'Antoine Saint-Exupéry —_

* * *

**Une histoire de rose**

* * *

Immensément soulagée. Incroyablement légère. Avec une folle envie de rire aux éclats, alors que le danger rodait tout près. Tels furent les effets que la vue du Docteur produisit sur Rose. Envolée, la mélancolie de ces derniers mois, face au sourire charmeur de cet alien maigrichon coiffé à la va-vite. Elle se sentait transformée, elle se sentait…

— Qu'est-il arrivé à vos cheveux?

…Décontenancée.

— Mes cheveux, murmura-t-elle. Il y a un monstre juste à côté et vous, vous me parlez de mes cheveux.

Ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié, il examina la teinte de ses mèches, l'air sincèrement désappointé.

— Vous ne voudriez pas redevenir comme avant? finit-il par dire.

Mais qu'avaient donc le capitaine et lui à vouloir absolument qu'elle soit blonde?

— C'est ce que vous souhaitez? fit-elle, au tac au tac.

— Disons que j'aimerais assez que vous en ayez l'envie.

— Je vois.

— En avez-vous?

— Non.

— Oh. (*)

Apparemment déçu par sa réponse, il continua à la scruter de la tête au pied, comme pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas autre chose de changé. Il paraissait avoir oublié leur situation. Alors elle décida de la lui rappeler.

— Docteur. La créature.

Il accorda à peine un coup d'oeil en direction du monstre végétal, qui ondulait non loin de l'arbre derrière lequel ils étaient dissimulés.

— Ah, oui. Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas?

Magnifique? Sérieusement?

— Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai, souffla-t-elle, légèrement caustique. Surtout que cette plante de l'espace n'hésiterait pas à…

— De l'espace? Noon, non, non, vous vous trompez, Rose. Ce n'est pas une extraterrestre, elle est bien de chez vous. Dionaea muscipula, plus vulgairement une attrape-mouche, est une espèce remarquable qui piège ses proies dans des feuilles en forme de mâchoires… non, en forme de castagnettes, plutôt. Roh, j'adore le son produit par les castagnettes, pas vous?

Elle cligna les paupières, complètement perdue: quel rapport?

— En jouer n'est pas aussi simple qu'on pourrait le penser. Il ne suffit pas de les entrechoquer, il faut aussi respecter un certain rythme. J'en sais quelque chose, j'ai participé en tant que castagnettiste dans un concert tenu à Wagahoga… Quoi?

Son discours volubile s'interrompit lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son expression ahurie.

— Vous êtes toujours aussi bavard? s'enquit-elle.

— Tout le temps.

Il avait répondu en souriant, les yeux toujours rivés sur elle. On aurait dit qu'il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Être l'objet d'une telle attention de sa part était flatteur, évidemment, et la tentation de lui rendre la pareille vint la titiller. Car malgré sa constitution quelque peu malingre, le Docteur possédait un charme fou, très différent de celui de Jack, certes, mais d'autant plus dévastateur.

Dommage que ce ne fût guère le moment pour… comment pourrait-elle appeler ça, une séance de papouille visuelle?

— Plus tard peut-être, murmura-t-elle avec une pointe de regret.

Ce fut au tour du Docteur d'être dérouté.

— Pardon?

— Rien. Si ce truc est d'origine terrienne et tout-à-fait inoffensif, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous attaque?

— Je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il était inoffensif. Vue sa taille actuelle, je suppose qu'il nous prend pour des insectes dont il se nourrit habituellement.

Il s'arrêta, soudain intéressé par ce qui se passait au sol. Elle suivit son regard.

A leurs pieds, des plantes rougeâtres étaient en train de croître à une vitesse effarante. Alors qu'au départ elles dépassaient à peine leurs chevilles, elles atteignaient maintenant la hauteur de leurs genoux. Leurs tiges grossissaient, s'allongeaient, tandis qu'elles déroulaient de longues lianes pourvues de poils collants.

— Docteur, dites-moi qu'au moins avec celles-ci, nous ne risquons rien.

— Ce sont des droséras, Rose. Elles chassent en s'enroulant autour de leurs victimes.

— Carnivores, donc?

— Indubitablement.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, elles tendirent des tentacules vers leurs jambes, les obligeant à reculer.

— Que fait-on, alors?

De manière instinctive, elle glissa sa main dans celle du Gallifréen. Si son esprit avait tout oublié des aventures vécues avec lui, son corps semblait parfaitement s'en souvenir.

— Ce que nous faisons toujours dans ces cas-là, rétorqua-t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

— Et c'est quoi?

Elle vit un grand sourire s'inscrire sur son visage.

— On court!

Main dans la main, ils bondirent hors de leur cachette, poursuivis par les droséras qui entre-temps avaient doublé de volume. Alertée par leur mouvement, la première créature se mit elle-aussi de la partie. Et ce ne fut que le commencement. Pendant qu'ils fonçaient droit devant eux, d'inquiétants bruissements et craquements leur firent comprendre que les autres végétaux subissaient également une croissance accélérée. Bientôt, ils allaient avoir une forêt entière à leurs trousses!

Parvenue jusqu'aux ascenseurs, Rose appuya frénétiquement sur tous les boutons d'appel. Quand l'un d'eux émit un ding musical, elle se précipita vers les portes ouvertes…

…Et faillit chuter dans le vide. Elle serait sûrement tombée, si le Docteur ne l'avait pas retenue à temps.

— Oi, attention! Je tiens à vous garder en un seul morceau!

— Pas autant que moi, balbutia-t-elle, frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Puis rapidement, la frayeur céda la place à de la colère. Quel était l'imbécile qui s'était amusé à bloquer l'ascenseur?

_..._

Rose aurait été stupéfaite si elle avait appris que l'imbécile en question, c'était Jack. Et naturellement, son intention n'avait jamais été de nuire à ses deux amis.

Remontons un peu en arrière.

Lorsque le capitaine avait perdu le véhicule du journaliste dans la circulation, il était directement venu à Celestial Garden. Pour y retrouver la trace de Rose, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se casser la tête. Il avait simplement investi l'une des salles de surveillance en se faisant passer pour un inspecteur de Scotland Yard. En plein infiltration, donc pas de plaque, mais mission urgente, alors nécessité d'obtenir votre coopération. Ainsi que votre numéro de téléphone si possible, exquise créature? Pour un café, ou pourquoi pas un verre, plus tard? Tout cela dit avec un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret, et l'employée - sexy, avec des jambes interminables - ne s'était pas faite prier longtemps avant de lui laisser la place et de rentrer chez elle.

Une fois seul, il avait cherché à repérer Rose avec l'aide des caméras. Il y mit un certain temps, et quand il y parvint, elle se trouvait déjà en compagnie du Docteur. Il esquissa une moue amusée. Cela crevait l'écran que ces deux-là étaient totalement captivés l'un par l'autre. Une scène attendrissante, vraiment, cependant guère raisonnable avec cette plante géante qui n'attendait qu'une occasion pour leur sauter dessus.

Puis la situation ne tarda pas à dégénérer.

«INTRUSION AU NIVEAU 16. JE RÉPÈTE. INTRUSION AU NIVEAU 16. ORDRE D'APPRÉHENDER IMMÉDIATEMENT LES INDÉSIRABLES.»

Ce fut le message que diffusèrent les haut-parleurs de la pièce, s'adressant probablement aux personnels de la sécurité. Via les ordinateurs, Jack découvrit que la transmission provenait du cinquième sous-sol. Qu'y-avait-il, là-bas? Impossible à dire, dû au fait qu'il était dépourvu de caméra. En revanche, les moniteurs montrèrent les gardes des autres étages monter dans les ascenseurs. Ils étaient tous lourdement armés. Pourquoi donc? Ils étaient dans un jardin botanique, pas à Fort Knox!

Il fallait tenter quelque chose pour les ralentir, sinon le Docteur et Rose allaient bientôt être débordés. Alors le capitaine pirata le système informatique afin de bloquer les ascenseurs, éteindre les caméras, brouiller leur système de communication… bref, il mit une belle pagaille. Ceci étant fait, il quitta la salle pour ensuite emprunter les escaliers de secours. Le niveau -5 attisait de plus en plus sa curiosité. Autant y faire un tour.

Alors qu'il dévalait les marches, il tomba nez à nez - oh, surprise - avec le blondinet qui avait suivi Rose. Appuyé contre le mur, il était en train de reprendre son souffle. Il roula des yeux affolés en l'apercevant.

— Il y a un monstre! hoqueta-t-il. Un monstre absolument monstrueux!

— Parce que vous en avez déjà vu qui ne l'était pas? rétorqua le capitaine de manière sarcastique.

L'autre le regarda sans comprendre. Apparemment, le pauvre bougre n'avait pas des idées très claires. Jack décida d'en profiter pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

— Quel est votre nom? l'interrogea-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait aimable.

— Jer… Jeremiah. Mais on m'appelle Jerry.

— Bien, Jerry. Êtes-vous venu seul?

— Non, j'ai accompagné une amie… Oh mon dieu, je l'ai abandonnée, elle a dû se faire dévorer!

C'est seulement maintenant qu'il y pensait? Charmant.

— Du calme, je vais m'en occuper. Mais si vous voulez mon aide, il va falloir que vous répondiez à mes questions. Pourquoi êtes-vous resté après l'heure de la fermeture?

Un soupçon de couleur revint sur ses joues blafardes: le journaliste était en train de recouvrir ses esprits.

— Attendez… Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un gardien… Qui êtes-vous?

Voyons… Sous quelle identité devrait-il se présenter pour obtenir sa confiance, l'amenant ainsi à parler de lui?

— Je suis un agent spécial chargé de la surveillance des activités des extraterrestres.

La réaction de Jerry ne se fit pas attendre. Et prit notre capitaine au dépourvu.

— De quel organisme? riposta-t-il, les yeux brillant soudainement d'une lueur inquisitrice. De l'UNIT? Ou du Torchwood?

_..._

Le Docteur réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pas assez de temps pour faire remonter l'ascenseur avec le tournevis sonique, pas moyen d'aller rejoindre la sortie de secours, barrée par leurs poursuivants. La seule option qui leur restait…

Le voyant défaire sa cravate et l'enrouler autour de sa main droite, Rose ouvrit des yeux ronds.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

— Je nous sauve la vie.

Puis il sauta dans la cage vide pour se suspendre aux câbles de l'ascenseur. Dommage qu'il ne disposasse pas de poulie comme à l'hôpital de New New York, ça aurait été plus pratique.

— Venez, Rose.

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle avait affaire à un fou.

— Mais venir où ça?

— Accrochez-vous à moi.

— Vous plaisantez, j'espère?

— Pas le moins du monde. Dépêchez-vous, allez!

Elle lança un bref coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule et réalisa qu'en l'encerclant les plantes géantes ne lui laissaient pas d'autre issue. En se mordillant les lèvres, elle effectua un saut assez maladroit pour atterrir sur le dos du Gallifréen. Ce dernier cilla: elle était légèrement plus lourde que dans ses souvenirs. Enfin, rien qu'un chouïa, mais dans ces circonstances, cela comptait. Toutefois, il préféra garder ses réflexions pour lui.

— Confortablement installée?

— Oui, oui, et maintenant allons-y! le pressa-t-elle d'une voix où perçait de la nervosité.

— Vous me volez ma réplique!

Commença alors une vertigineuse glissade, dans un concert de hurlements où se mêlaient excitation et frayeur. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, ils chutèrent de plusieurs niveaux avant que leurs pieds ne heurtent avec fracas le toit de l'ascenseur.

— Une sacrée descente, commenta-t-il joyeusement. On devrait en faire plus souvent!

Il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de Rose, qui ne faisait pas mine de vouloir le lâcher. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, non, puisque l'étroite proximité avec la jeune femme était loin, bien loin d'être désagréable. Mais quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Elle l'enserrait dans une sorte de crispation terrorisée, sans parler de sa respiration saccadée qu'il sentait sur la nuque.

— Rose? appela-t-il, inquiet.

En inspirant profondément, elle dénoua les bras, lui permettant enfin de la regarder en face. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette.

— Ça va, affirma-t-elle avant qu'il ne fasse la moindre remarque.

— Vous en êtes sûre?

— Certaine.

Dubitatif, il fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne pas insister. Pour le moment, du moins.

Après s'être débarrassé des restes de sa cravate réduite en charpie - tsss, sa préférée! - il se pencha pour soulever la trappe située au-dessus de la cabine.

— J'y vais en premier… Oh, salut!

Des hommes en uniforme pointaient leurs armes en sa direction. L'un d'eux agita son pistolet en criant un "Descendez!" autoritaire.

— Désolé, je vais devoir décliner l'invitation!

Aussitôt la trappe fut rabattue et scellée à l'aide du tournevis sonique. Il s'en servit également pour débloquer les portes positionnées de telle sorte qu'il dut tendre les bras pour atteindre le rebord.

— J'ignore qui a arrêté cet ascenseur, fit-il en y grimpant lestement, mais en tout cas, il a eu la bonne idée de le faire entre deux étages. Ça va les retenir un bout de temps.

De douces fragrances charmèrent son odorat. Il devait être au niveau 9, consacré à la floriculture. Un environnement beaucoup plus paisible que celui des forêts tropicales.

Il aida Rose à se hisser, qui haletant sous les efforts suggéra:

— Ça doit être Jack, je pense. Il est possible qu'il m'ait suivie.

— Jack? Ah, je comprends mieux. C'est lui qui vous a indiqué où me trouver?

Elle acquiesça, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements froissés par leur séance de glissade-grimpette.

— D'après le capitaine, vous aviez peut-être des ennuis.

— Et cela vous a inquiétée.

— Mais pas du tout!

Piquée au vif, elle s'éloigna en martelant le sol avant de se figer. Puis elle revint sur ses pas.

— Oui, bon, c'est vrai! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre à votre sujet. Qui ne le serait pas, à ma place? Des mois sans donner de nouvelles, et voilà que Jack débarque en racontant que vous êtes dans le pétrin! Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur pour vous!

Interloqué par cette soudaine explosion, il tenta de lui rappeler ses propres paroles lors de leur séparation.

— C'est pourtant vous qui m'avez demandé de vous laisser du temps.

— D'accord, mais un coup de fil de temps à autre, ça n'a jamais étouffé personne! A quoi elle vous sert, sinon, cette superbe cabine téléphonique?

— À part voyager dans le passé, le futur et les confins de l'Univers? Sûrement pas à téléphoner.

Elle le foudroya du regard, qu'il lui retourna avec une candeur admirablement feinte. En fait, il était secrètement ravi par cet éclat, qui tendait à prouver que malgré l'amnésie, elle tenait encore à lui. Voulant en avoir le cœur net, il rapprocha son visage du sien et susurra avec une douceur désarmante:

— Avouez que je vous ai manqué.

_..._

S'il lui avait manqué?

Songeuse, Rose considéra le sourire gamin qui flottait sur les lèvres du Docteur, à quelques centimètres des siennes, et gémit intérieurement. Elle se sentait idiote de s'être emportée ainsi… et encore plus stupide de le trouver attirant à tout bout de champ! C'était presque infernal, il suffisait qu'il se tienne près d'elle pour que des pensées parfaitement inconvenantes se mettent à l'assaillir. Se blottir contre lui, glisser les doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille et se perdre dans un baiser qui durerait jusqu'à qu'ils soient tous les deux à court de souffle… Oh, seigneur.

— Est-ce qu'on s'est déjà embrassé?

Le Docteur, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de question, parvint à articuler un faible "Quoi?" au bout d'un long silence stupéfait.

— Quand on voyageait ensemble. Il nous est déjà arrivé de nous embrasser?

Voulant reprendre contenance, il se mit à martyriser le lobe de son oreille, c'est-à-dire à tirailler furieusement dessus.

— Eh bien… Techniquement parlant, oui… mais vous n'étiez pas tout-à-fait vous même, alors…

— C'est oui ou c'est non?

— C'est compliqué… Hé, mais on n'est pas là pour discuter de ça. Nous avons du travail!

Se détournant d'elle, il parut soudain très affairé, à scanner les alentours avec le tournevis sonique. Rose dissimula un sourire. Voir le Seigneur du Temps dans l'embarras l'amusait beaucoup.

— Ok, concéda-t-elle, le boulot d'abord. Si vous me racontiez ce qui vous a poussé à vous intéresser à cet endroit?

Plus qu'heureux de pouvoir changer de sujet, il évoqua l'inexplicable dépérissement des roses.

— Ça a été un jeu d'enfant que de découvrir que leurs cellules ont été détruites par un chant télépathique. Et il provenait de ce bâtiment.

Il commença à marcher, le tournevis grésillant pointé devant lui. Rose s'attacha à ses pas.

— Serait-il également responsable de la vivacité des plantes en ces lieux?

— D'un registre différent, mais ils doivent avoir la même source, oui. D'ailleurs, il est en continuelle diffusion dans toutes les étages, bien que vous ne puissiez pas l'entendre.

Elle scruta les environs, le nez plissé.

— Mais pour quelle raison un alien ferait tout ça?

— Nous sommes justement là pour y répondre, Rose. Pourquoi construire un jardin botanique? Pourquoi faire faner spécifiquement les roses? Pourquoi…

Il ne devait jamais terminer cette phrase. Sans crier gare, sa compagne facétieuse se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui glisser au creux de l'oreille:

— Donc nous n'étions pas amants?

Ses coeurs ratèrent un battement, le laissant bouche bée, dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

— Euh… non, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix étranglée.

— De simples amis, alors?

Mais c'est qu'elle se moquait de lui! Il lui coula un regard en biais, prêt à protester, puis se ravisa. Après tout, il avait entamé la partie avec ce "Avouez que je vous ai manqué", et il en subissait à présent les conséquences.

— Je vous le répète, éluda-t-il, c'est…

— …Compliqué, acheva-t-elle sur un ton malicieux.

Elle s'écarta de lui et reprit comme si de rien n'était.

— Puisqu'on parle de roses, c'est bizarre qu'il n'y en ait pas ici.

— Elles ont dû dépérir en même temps que celles de la ville, grommela-t-il, se concentrant exagérément sur le tournevis.

Il n'osait plus de lever le nez de son appareil sonique, de peur qu'elle ne sorte encore une remarque propre à lui refiler une crise cardiaque.

— Je crois plutôt qu'il n'y en a jamais eu dès le départ, objecta-t-elle. Enfin, regardez autour de vous. Il n'y a pas d'espace réservé à la roseraie. Pourtant, ce niveau est dédié à la floriculture.

Et la rose étant la reine des fleurs, elle aurait dû y avoir une place privilégiée. Il se frappa violemment le front, se traitant d'imbécile. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ce fait?

— Vous êtes brillante, Rose! s'extasia-t-il. Vous avez le don de percevoir l'évidence du premier coup! L'abscence de cette espèce aurait dû me sauter aux yeux!

— Et qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend? fit-elle en rougissant sous le compliment.

Il tiqua, puis replongea dans le scan avec le tournevis.

— Que les roses constituent une exception par rapport aux autres plantes, mais en dehors de ça… Rien.

— Docteur.

— Je ne peux tirer aucune conclusion tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé l'origine du chant télépathique.

— Docteur…

— De la télépathie capable d'influencer l'activité cellulaire, voilà qui est extraordinaire! Je n'ai jamais rencontré un cas de ce genre avant, et…

— Docteur!

Il stoppa sa tirade et lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme. Elle pointa du doigt la poche gauche de son manteau.

— Il y a quelque chose qui bouge là-dedans.

* * *

Note de l'auteur — A moins de disposer d'un Tardis ou d'un retourneur du temps, il m'est impossible de poster régulièrement. (Boulot… Il faut bien gagner sa vie, n'est-ce-pas?) Donc encore une fois, je demande votre indulgence, cher lecteur, pour cet énorme retard.  
(*) a été largement inspiré du dialogue de l'épisode "Born again" de Children In Need.


	4. Doutes et sentiments

Note de l'auteur — Cela faisait longtemps, hein? Mille excuses. J'aurais dû poster ce chapitre vers la fin du mois du novembre, mais il y a eu des changements dans ma vie, et j'ai mis du temps à m'y adapter.  
Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vous intéresse, mais l'histoire, pas vrai? Alors place à la lecture… Je dois quand même vous prévenir que ce texte regorge d'un excès de sentimentalisme de la part de notre bon Docteur. Pardon, je n'ai pas pu y résister!

* * *

_Le petit prince s'en fut revoir les roses._

_«Vous n'êtes pas du tout semblables à ma rose, vous n'êtes rien encore,  
leur dit-il.  
Personne ne vous a apprivoisées et vous n'avez apprivoisé personne.  
Vous êtes comme était mon renard.  
Ce n'était qu'un renard semblable à cent mille autres.  
Mais j'en ai fait mon ami, et il est maintenant unique au monde.»_

_Et les roses étaient bien gênées._

_«Vous êtes belles mais vous êtes vides,  
leur dit-il encore.  
On ne peut pas mourir pour vous.  
Bien sûr, ma rose à moi, un passant ordinaire croirait qu'elle vous ressemble.  
Mais à elle seule elle est plus importante que vous toutes, puisque c'est elle que j'ai arrosée.  
Puisque c'est elle que j'ai mise sous globe.  
Puisque c'est elle que j'ai abritée par le paravent.  
Puisque c'est elle dont j'ai tué les chenilles (sauf les deux ou trois pour les papillons).  
Puisque c'est elle que j'ai écoutée se plaindre, ou se vanter, ou même quelquefois se taire.  
Puisque c'est ma rose.»_

_— Dans "Le Petit Prince" d'Antoine Saint-Exupéry —_

* * *

**Doutes et sentiments**

* * *

Aussitôt le Docteur fouilla à l'intérieur de la poche de son manteau et ramena une jeune pousse d'un vert très pâle. D'une apparence frêle, elle ne mesurait que quelques centimètres de haut.

— Mais qu'avons-nous là? s'exclama-t-il. Un pissenlit qui vient à peine de germer! Comment t'es-tu glissé là-dedans, toi?

La tenant sur la paume d'une main, de l'autre il chaussa des lunettes à monture noire avant de l'examiner de plus près. Un geste qui intrigua Rose plus que la plante elle-même.

— Vous êtes presbyte? Ou bien myope?

— Ni l'un ni l'autre, répliqua-t-il prestement. J'ai une vue parfaite.

A voir le haussement de ses sourcils, il semblait offensé par sa question. Elle ne se laissa nullement démonter par sa réaction, qu'elle trouvait par ailleurs parfaitement illogique.

— À quoi vous servent-elles, alors?

— Mais… à rien. C'est juste un accessoire comme un chapeau ou une cravate, c'est tout.

Quoi, les portait-il uniquement dans le but de parfaire son look?

— Pour vous donner l'air d'un génie? fit-elle avec une moue dubitative.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en donner l'air, Rose. Je SUIS un génie.

Dit avec une suffisance très naturelle, mêlée d'une légère pointe d'arrogance. Ce trait de caractère était-il donc inhérent à la race des Seigneurs du Temps? Parce que Koschei était comme ça, lui aussi, quand il n'était pas tourmenté par les roulements de tambour: sûr de lui, fier de son intelligence. Lui et le Docteur, admit-elle, se ressemblaient. Un peu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait de songer au Maître de manière involontaire, elle marqua un arrêt, avec une expression de douleur fugace. Ce que le Docteur ne manqua pas de remarquer. Bien qu'il ignorât la teneur exacte de ses pensées, il n'aima guère cette espèce d'ombre qui assombrissait le visage de sa compagne, si pétillante naguère. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en soucier, elle se dissipa tel un mirage, pour être remplacée par le plus éclatant des sourires. Trop éclatant pour ne pas être forcé.

— Oh ciel, je suis face à un génie! Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe.

— La modestie est l'apanage des humains, rétorqua-t-il machinalement.

— Et je ne devrais pas oublier que vous n'en êtes pas un.

Il la regarda, troublé par la douce amertume qui teintait sa voix. Et que signifiaient ses paroles? Elles dénotaient une volonté de garder de la distance entre eux deux, ce qu'il ne souhaitait aucunement. Il aurait tant voulu que leur complicité redevienne comme avant, quand le Maître n'avait pas encore gâché la vie de celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour la débarrasser du spectre du Gallifréen dément? Que devait-il, ou pouvait-il faire, pour retrouver la Rose d'autrefois, cette insouciante jeune fille qui l'avait séduit par sa perpétuelle joie de vivre, et à qui importait peu le fait qu'il soit un alien?

À cet instant, le pissenlit lui rappela son existence, en se mettant à trembler. Surpris, le Docteur le lâcha. Tombant sur le sol, il commença à croître de la même façon que les droséras. Il grandit, grandit encore, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un homme, puis un énorme bouton se forma au bout de la tige, prêt à éclore.

Mefiante, Rose avait reculé de plusieurs pas, juste au cas où la plante manifesterait une envie de les dévorer.

— Sa croissance est également due au chant télépathique? voulut-elle savoir.

Comme il ne pipait mot, elle insista.

— Docteur?

— Chut… J'essaie d'écouter.

— Écouter quoi?

Ces murmures embrouillés qui soudain avaient envahi sa tête. Leur signification lui échappa au début, puis au fur à mesure qu'ils devenaient plus nets, il comprit d'où ils provenaient.

Sous le regard ébahi de la jeune femme, il se mit à monologuer, les yeux rivés sur le pissenlit.

— …Crois-moi, tu es superbe. Hmm? Plus spacieuse qu'il n'y parait? Normal, c'est la poche d'un Seigneur du Temps… Comme tu dis, c'est assez pratique, surtout pour… Quoi? Entasser tout un tas de fatras inutile? Hé, ces objets sont inestimables, ils ont tous leur utilité! Comment ça, je suis un vieux grincheux? Je n'ai que 900 ans et des poussières! …Pourquoi riez-vous, Rose? Il n'y a là rien de drôle!

Au fond, il était soulagé: ce rire au moins sonnait vrai, pas comme le sourire de tout-à-l'heure.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle, s'efforçant de réprimer son hilarité. Mais vous êtes en train de vous disputer avec… une plante?

— Par télépathie.

— Amnésie ou pas, je suis certaine que les végétaux terriens ne possèdent pas ce genre de don!

— Et vous avez raison. Ils sont trop bas dans l'échelle de l'évolution pour pouvoir exercer cette capacité.

**_Nous traitez-vous d'êtres inférieurs?_**

— Ne prend pas la mouche, consola le Docteur en s'adressant au pissenlit. Même la race humaine n'est pas assez évoluée pour ça… Minute. Qui parle?

Car il venait de s'apercevoir que le dernier message ne venait pas de la plante qu'il avait en face de lui, mais d'autre part du bâtiment. Du sous-sol, pour être précis.

**_Nous sommes celles qui exècrent des sans-racine, tels que vous._**

Rose, qui scrutait les alentours avec inquiétude, sentit une torpeur irrésistible l'envahir. Elle avait l'impression qu'une lente mélopée l'environnait, lui chuchotant sans cesse "dormez… dormez…" En baillant, elle s'appuya sur l'épaule du Docteur.

— Pourquoi… est-ce que… j'ai si sommeil…

— Non, Rose! Il faut rester éveillée! Quels qu'ils soient, ils utilisent… le chant télépathique… pour nous… endormir…

La fin de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres du Gallifréen, qui ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer tout seuls. Il lutta pour ne pas succomber, mais la bataille était perdue d'avance. Il finit par piquer du nez dans les cheveux de Rose, doux et parfumés, alors qu'elle s'assoupissait contre le creux de son cou, sa respiration aussi régulière qu'un métronome.

Sans bruit, le Seigneur du Temps et sa compagne s'affaissèrent sur le sol, pareils à des personnages du conte de fée victimes d'un enchantement.

**…**

La première pensée qu'eut Rose en émergeant de l'inconscience fut pour le Docteur.

_Le contact avec sa peau me donne des frissons. Tellement plus froide que celle d'un humain… Pourtant, elle ne me rebute pas, au contraire, j'ai envie de m'y blottir… Reprend-toi! N'oublie pas que c'est un alien. Sois vigilante, à moins de vouloir refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Koschei._

_…Mais comment rester sur ma garde, puisque rien que par sa présence il me chamboule les sens?_

Quelqu'un la secoua par les épaules, chassant les restes de somnolence. En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçut un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Son visage juvénile disparaissait presque derrière l'énorme cache-nez de couleur de sable qui entourait son cou.

— Bonjour, dit-elle. Qui es-tu?

À cette question toute simple elle eut droit à une réponse pour le moins énigmatique.

— Personne pour le moment. On ne se connait pas encore.

Il avait une voix chantante, qui résonnait agréablement à l'oreille.

— D'accord… Tu veux peut-être que je me présente en premier? Je m'appelle Rose.

À ces paroles, de l'étonnement se peignit sur ses traits.

— Ainsi, tu es une rose, toi aussi? Mais tu n'en as pas l'air: pas d'épines, pas de feuilles…

Ce fut au tour de Rose de manifester sa surprise. La prenait-il pour une véritable fleur? Qu'était donc ce garçon?

— C'est juste un nom, tu sais. Je ne suis pas une plante.

Il parut ne pas l'entendre, occupé à poursuivre ses propres idées.

— Pas de pétales, ni de tige. Tu es très différente de la mienne.

— De la tienne?

— De ma rose à moi. C'est en la cherchant que j'ai atterri sur Terre.

Décidément, il valait mieux renoncer à avoir une conversation sensée avec cet inconnu, qui clairement n'était pas de cette planète. Encore un extraterrestre avec une apparence tout-à-fait humaine. Et à ce propos, où était le Docteur? Pas ici, en tout cas.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était étendue sur le sol d'une pièce assez insolite. Les parois semblaient être faites d'écorce d'arbre, dont la surface rugueuse était faiblement éclairée par la lueur des lampes en forme de muguets. Mais si on faisait l'abstraction de son aspect singulier, l'endroit avait tout d'une cellule. Super. La voilà séparée du Docteur, et emprisonnée avec un alien qui tenait des propos incohérents.

Sous le regard curieux de son compagnon d'infortune, elle se leva d'un bond et commença à inspecter les lieux. Pas d'issue visible.

— Enfin, marmonna-t-elle, il doit bien exister une ouverture quelconque!

— Il y en avait une, intervint-il, seulement elle s'est cicatrisée juste après qu'on t'a enfermée avec moi.

Un pli lui barra le front, tandis qu'elle tentait vaillamment de donner un sens à son explication. Cicatrisée? Cela signifiait-il que ces murs étaient en vie?

— Sommes-nous dans une prison vivante?

— Apparemment.

— As-tu vu ceux qui m'ont amenée ici? Quel peut être leur but?

— Accélérer l'évolution de la flore terrienne, je crois.

— Mais pourquoi faire?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme s'il jugeait le sujet inintéressant. Alors elle décida d'essayer autre chose.

— Raconte-moi au moins comment tu t'es fait embarquer dans cette galère.

— J'ai suivi la trace de ma rose jusque dans ce bâtiment, et on m'a fait prisonnier avant que je ne puisse dire ouf.

— Euh… la rose dont tu parles, il s'agit bien d'une fleur?

Un doux sourire illumina la face de son interlocuteur.

— Bien sûr. Elle a de grandes corolles rouges épanouies, des épines qu'elle nomme ses griffes, et adore la compagnie des papillons. Elle est vaniteuse, capricieuse aussi, mais je l'aime malgré tout.

À nouveau elle s'interrogea sur la nature de cette rose, car la manière dont il l'évoquait prêtait à la confusion.

— Et tu es à sa recherche… parce que?

Il se rembrunit avant de baisser la tête.

— Quand je suis revenu au bout d'un long voyage, elle était partie. C'est compréhensible, on s'était disputé avant mon départ. Mais je la retrouverai. C'est ma fleur à moi, tu comprends, j'en suis responsable.

Dans sa paisible gravité se mêlait une étrange passion qui émut la jeune femme. Fleur ou individu, ladite rose devait vraiment lui tenir à coeur.

— Et toi? fit-il au bout d'un moment. Comment es-tu arrivée là?

— Moi? J'ai été entraînée dans cette histoire par…

Elle hésita, puis finalement opta pour un terme qu'elle estima être neutre.

— …Un ami.

— C'est une rose, lui aussi?

— Oh non, rit-elle. Un Seigneur du temps, plutôt. Un excentrique qui se balade dans une boîte bleue, et qui pour une raison connue de lui seul aime se faire appeler…

— Le Docteur?

**…**

Justement, le Docteur était en train de reprendre connaissance. Et en premier lieu, il songea à Rose.

_L'odeur de sa chevelure me refile des frissons, comme d'habitude. Aussi suave et enivrante que celle des raserens (*) en pleine floraison… Ça au moins, ça n'a pas changé, contrairement à sa couleur. Pourquoi s'est-elle teinte en brune, je me demande? Être blonde fait pourtant partie de sa nature. C'est comme son sourire, tout en elle doit rayonner, sans que la moindre part des ténèbres ne vienne obscurcir sa lumière._

_Six mois ont passé depuis la disparition du Maître et elle en est toujours au même point. Les séquelles que lui a laissées Koschei la minent de l'intérieur. Conséquence, malgré son attirance elle se méfie de moi, de mes intentions… Incapable de m'accorder une totale confiance._

Et cela lui faisait mal.

Ses rêveries à propos de sa compagne auraient ainsi pu se poursuivre indéfiniment, s'il n'avait pas senti les liens qui l'immobilisaient, rendant sa position particulièrement inconfortable. En plus de cela, une main explorait sa poitrine, s'arrêtant sur le côté gauche, ensuite sur le côté droit. Qui que ce soit, il y avait de la curiosité dans ses gestes.

Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, qui croisèrent ceux d'une jeune fille. Non, ceux d'une fleur. Non, d'une fille. Il n'était pas aisé de la catégoriser. Si sa silhouette d'une délicieuse finesse était tout-à-fait humanoïde, en revanche, sa peau avait la fraîcheur des feuilles en plein été. En d'autres mots, elle était d'un joli vert. En guise de cheveux, une profusion de pétales rouges encadraient un visage triangulaire, complétant l'illusion de contempler une rose récemment éclose.

La fille-fleur, qui continuait à tâtonner le torse du Gallifréen, constata d'une voix fluette.

— Deux coeurs. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un mammifère qui en possède deux.

Mammifère? Le terme n'était guère flatteur, mais après tout, ce n'était que stricte vérité.

— Et moi, répliqua-t-il aimablement, c'est la première fois que je vois une fleur avec des bras et des jambes… charmants, au demeurant.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête, comme le ferait un chiot déconcerté.

— Est-ce un compliment?

— Absolument. Et je t'en ferais d'autres si tu pouvais me détacher. Tu veux bien?

Il était solidement ligoté avec des lianes épineuses contre l'une des colonnes brunâtres qui soutenaient le plafond d'une salle circulaire. À voir les consoles de commande et les hublots, il devait se trouver à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Un vaisseau vivant, nota-t-il mentalement. Pas aussi génial - et sexy! - que le sien, mais tout-de-même, c'en était un. À force d'en piloter, il finissait par les reconnaître d'un seul coup d'oeil.

La fille-fleur, qui à présent examinait avec intérêt le contour de sa bouche, déclara de façon nonchalante.

— Je ne peux pas te libérer. Les autres me l'ont interdit. Dis, tu n'es pas de cette planète. D'où viens-tu?

— Je suis de partout. Et la femme qui m'accompagnait? Qu'en avez-vous fait?

Elle le fixa en silence, la mine indéchiffrable, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter. Non, de l'affoler. Rose. Que lui était-il arrivé?

Il se mit à se débattre, sans pour autant parvenir à briser ses attaches. Alors il cria.

— Bon, on ne joue plus, jeune demoiselle! Où est-elle?

Sa soudaine véhémence parut l'effrayer. Reculant précipitamment, elle ramassa par terre un globe de cristal qui renfermait une plante en pot et le serra contre elle. Il y avait une sorte de vulnérabilité attendrissante dans sa manière de se comporter qu'il était difficile d'ignorer, même pour un Docteur en colère.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, contrit. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dis-moi simplement ce qu'elle est devenue.

Imperceptiblement, elle se détendit. Jouant avec l'objet qu'elle avait entre ses mains, elle demanda avec une certaine timidité.

— Elle compte tellement pour toi?

Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament du Gallifréen de se dévoiler devant une inconnue, surtout si elle tenait le rôle de geôlière. Néanmoins il se surprit à répondre avec sincérité.

— Oh oui, plus que tout.

— Un seul coeur. Une humaine donc, comme il y en a tant d'autres sur Terre. Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle.

Comme elle se trompait. Rose était unique à ses yeux. Personne ne pouvait la remplacer.

— Il en existe des milliards qui lui sont semblables, insista son interlocutrice. Elle n'est pas spéciale.

Il riposta aussitôt.

— Elle l'est pour moi.

Le regard de la fille-fleur se fit intense, comme si la question qui allait suivre lui était d'une importance capitale.

— Pourquoi?

Parce que…

Parce que Rose était, parmi toutes les compagnes qu'il avait eues tout au long de sa longue errance, la seule qui avait su percer le carapace dont il s'était entouré. Et toucher ainsi ses coeurs meurtris.

Parce que c'était celle dont la perte l'avait rendu fou de douleur, le plongeant dans les affres de culpabilité et de regret sans fin. Au point qu'il avait été tenté à diverses reprises de braver les interdits, et d'aller la chercher de l'autre côté.

Parce qu'elle était de retour, un miracle dont il remercierait le diable s'il en était l'instigateur. Et que cette fois, il était prêt à tout affronter - hommes, aliens, ou l'Univers lui-même - afin de la garder auprès de lui. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

Parce que, à bien y réfléchir, tous ces mots étaient inutiles. Puisque trois suffisaient.

**…**

— Tu connais le Docteur? demanda Rose, stupéfaite.

Que l'Univers était petit. À moins que le dernier Seigneur du Temps ne fût plus célèbre qu'elle ne le pensait.

— J'ai fait sa connaissance il y a quelques temps de cela, expliqua le jeune inconnu.

Sur la planète Yuo, réputée pour ses magnifiques couchers de soleil. Il avait le souvenir d'un homme au long manteau qui, adossé contre les portes d'une cabine bleue, contemplait l'horizon crépusculaire avec un regard chargé d'une sombre souffrance. Ils avaient engagé la conversation. Il avait parlé de sa fleur qu'il recherchait, et en retour, le Docteur avait raconté que la sienne…

— Alors c'est toi? fit-il, percutant enfin.

— ?

— Sa Rose. Celle qui est sensée être piégée dans un autre monde.

Il était étrange d'entendre ces termes de la bouche d'un tiers. Sa Rose. La Rose du Docteur. Une appellation intime, qui la fit rougir quelque peu.

— Comme ça, tu as pu revenir? poursuivit-il. J'en suis heureux. Il était si peiné de t'avoir perdue.

Elle garda le silence, car elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout était si confus, lorsqu'il s'agissait du Gallifréen. Il était indéniable qu'il éprouvait de profonds sentiments pour elle. Cela se voyait à sa façon de la regarder, de la toucher… emplie d'une tendresse qui faisait battre la chamade à son coeur. Mais s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux, pourquoi ne le lui avouait-il pas? Au lieu de se défiler avec des "C'est compliqué", semant le doute dans son esprit, déjà mis à mal par la perte de mémoire?

Elle aurait voulu se fier à lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude qu'il ne dissimulait pas de mensonges, ou encore de tromperies, derrière cette façade aimante. Pas tant qu'elle ignorerait la nature exacte de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

**…**

Trois mots. D'une simplicité presque désolante pour la signification qu'ils renfermaient. Qui auraient dû parvenir aux oreille de sa compagne sur la baie de Méchant Loup, le jour où sa vie s'était arrêtée.

Il l'aimait.

Cependant le Docteur ne les prononça pas. Ils étaient destinés à Rose, et non pas à être dispersés aux quatre vents.

— Elle m'est précieuse, se contenta-t-il alors de dire.

Le regard de la fille-fleur se fit lointain, et ses lèvres formèrent un murmure proche d'un soupir.

— Est-ce que cela suffit pour rendre unique un être banal?

À cet instant, une chorale télépathique, somme de milliers de voix, s'éleva dans leurs esprits.

**_Assez. Écarte-toi de ce sans-racine._**

* * *

Note de l'auteur — (*) Raseren est une fleur sauvage qui ne pousse que sur Gallifrey. Pure invention de ma part.  
Le garçon au cache-nez d'or et la fille-fleur sont ceux qui apparaissent dans le prologue. Je me demande si j'ai suffisamment semé d'indices pour que vous puissiez deviner leurs identités?


	5. Les intentions de chacun

Note de l'auteur — C'est très dur d'écrire la suite d'une fic qu'on n'a plus touchée depuis des mois: relire les chapitres précédents pour se remettre dans le bain, vérifier qu'on ne passe pas à côté d'un fait ou d'un personnage important (j'ai failli oublier que Jack faisait partie du casting, vous vous rendez compte!) etc. Mais j'y suis quand même arrivée, ouf! Voici donc le fruit de mes labeurs... qui fait presque le double du chapitre habituel, je le crains. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa longueur!

* * *

_Si quelqu'un aime une fleur_

_qui n'existe qu'à un exemplaire_

_dans les millions et les millions d'étoiles,_

_ça suffit pour qu'il soit heureux quand il les regarde._

_Il se dit:_

_"Ma fleur est là quelque part…"_

_Mais si le mouton mange la fleur,_

_c'est pour lui comme si,_

_brusquement,_

_toutes les étoiles s'éteignaient..._

_..._

_Dans "Le Petit Prince" d'Antoine Saint-Exupéry —_

* * *

**Les intentions de chacun**

* * *

Quittons un instant le Docteur pour faire un petit bond dans le passé. Rappelez-vous, nous avions laissé l'intrépide capitaine en face du journaliste, quelque part dans les escaliers du secours du Celestial Garden. Et ils avaient échangé des propos suivants.

— Je suis un agent spécial chargé de la surveillance des activités des extraterrestres.

— De quel organisme? De l'UNIT? Ou du Torchwood?

Si Jack en fut déstabilisé, il ne le montra pas. Bien sûr, s'il avait su que le blondinet était au courant de leur existence, jamais il ne l'aurait abordé de cette manière. Mais puisque le mal était déjà fait, il se contenta de répondre sur un ton léger.

— Ah, mais vous ne pouvez pas me mettre dans le même panier que ces lourdauds en bérets rouges. Quoique, il y a certains dans le lot qui ne manquent pas de charme...

Comme son interlocuteur le regardait avec incompréhension, il arrêta la digression, qui au demeurant aurait fortement déplu à Ianto, et se présenta.

— Capitaine Jack Harkness, du Torchwood.

Les yeux de Jerry se mirent à briller d'une lueur que l'homme immortel ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. Était-ce de la détermination? Ou de la rancune?

— Le chef de la division de Cardiff, je présume?

Cette fois encore, Jack réussit à contenir sa stupéfaction.

— J'ignorais que j'étais aussi célèbre. Oui, c'est exact.

— Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous cachez la vérité.

— À propos de quoi?

— Harold Saxon.

Jack se crispa intérieurement. C'était donc ça. Comme il l'avait craint, ce gamin était en train d'enquêter sur le Maître et ses agissements. Ce qui expliquait son rapprochement avec Rose. Cependant, il veilla à garder une expression doucereuse tout en rétorquant:

— L'ex-premier ministre?

— Qui d'autre?

— Il s'est suicidé suite à une dépression nerveuse. Il n'y a aucun mystère là-dessus. Ce n'est rien qu'une triste fin d'un politicien qui...

— ... Qui était un alien, coupa sèchement Jerry.

Et il ajouta de façon plus qu'agressive.

— Un fait que des agents comme vous ont voulu dissimuler!

Une affaire personnelle. Il y avait décidément trop de véhémence dans sa voix pour qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une simple enquête journalistique. Pendant un bref moment, Jack contempla le visage fermé de Jerry, puis finit par lâcher un reniflement de dérision.

— Saxon serait un alien?

— Osez prétendre le contraire!

— Non, en fait, vous avez raison. Et la Reine est un loup-garou, n'est-ce-pas?

Sur ce il tourna les talons et descendit les marches, sans un regard en arrière, comme si l'autre ne présentait plus le moindre intérêt. Tout en comptant en silence: un, deux, trois...

— Attendez! entendit-il hurler derrière lui. Vous... vous n'allez pas me laisser seul, tout de même?

Eh oui, il ne pouvait qu'être paniqué, avec la plante géante qui rôdait encore dans les parages... Feignant l'indifférence, Jack lança sans se retourner.

— Et pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon temps à écouter les divagations d'un fana des théories de complot?

— Mais je ne suis pas un... Je suis journaliste!

— Tiens donc. Quel sens de professionnalisme vous avez, à vous fier aux rumeurs sans fondement.

Touché. La terreur anticipée, ainsi que l'impression d'avoir été ridiculisé, mena Jerry à une volubilité bien dangereuse.

— Ce n'est pas sans fondement! J'ai un témoin!

— Vraiment? Que vous a-t-il raconté? Qu'il a vu Saxon atterrir à Londres à bord d'une soucoupe volante? Pff!

Dans son dos, Jerry s'enflamma de plus belle.

— Il m'a parlé d'une cabine bleue! Et aussi de Gallifrey, une planète aujourd'hui disp...

La fin de la phrase lui resta en travers de la gorge. Revenant sur ses pas avec la rapidité d'un guépard, Jack l'avait saisi par le col et presque soulevé du sol.

— Qui est-ce? questionna-t-il avec un calme inquiétant.

Sur Terre, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient le nom de Gallifrey: lui, Martha, ses amis du Torchwood... et probablement quelques uns qui avaient obéi au Maître de leur plein gré. L'un d'eux avait-il renseigné Jerry? Dans quel but?

— Qui vous a refilé ces informations? gronda-t-il, avant de lui imprimer une violente secousse. Qui!

La bouche de Jerry demeura obstinément close. Bien qu'intimidé - comme le prouvait le tremblement de ses membres - il refusa de flancher devant la rudesse du capitaine, qu'il bravait en le fixant droit dans les yeux. C'était à se demander s'il était cette même personne qui dans l'affolement avait lâchement abandonné Rose. Devant son attitude butée, les lèvres de Jack se tordirent en un sourire assez étrange, lui donnant l'air d'un prédateur. Il commençait à lui plaire, ce petit.

À cet instant, il y eut un fracas au loin, et le bruit de nombreux pieds martelant le sol. Pour le capitaine, la cause de ce vacarme n'était pas difficile à deviner: certains des gardes qu'il avait bloqués dans les ascenseurs avaient réussi à s'en échapper plus tôt que prévu.

Il était temps de mettre les voiles.

— Finalement, j'ai changé d'avis.

— Hein?

Jack desserra les poings, sans toutefois rendre à son captif sa liberté. Car aussitôt après, il l'agrippait par le bras.

— Une petite ballade en ma compagnie, ça vous tente?

Faisant sourde oreille à ses protestations indignés, il l'entraîna vers le bas de l'escalier, tandis qu'un "halte!" impérieux retentissait derrière eux.

**...**

Il commençait à en avoir marre. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas de s'être fait railler et malmener, voilà maintenant qu'il était traîné de force, tel un petit chien au bout de sa laisse! Outré, Jerry l'était profondément. Révolté, il l'était encore plus.

Jusqu'à ce que les balles se mettent à siffler joyeusement à ses oreilles.

— Mais c'est qu'ils nous tirent dessus! s'exclama-t-il.

— Vous l'avez remarqué, bravo.

Choqué, il prêta à peine attention au sarcasme du capitaine. Pourquoi les gardes les prenaient-ils pour cibles? Une interrogation qui se mua en frayeur lorsqu'un autre projectile vint s'écraser tout près de lui. Abandonnant toute réflexion, il courut donc, la peur au ventre, remorqué par Jack qui malgré le danger semblait parfaitement à l'aise.

Combien de temps dura leur fuite, Jerry était incapable de le préciser, mais lorsqu'il put enfin reprendre son souffle, ainsi que ses esprits, il sut qu'ils avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants. Par contre, il ignorait totalement où il était.

Exténué, il eut du mal à ne pas s'effondrer sur place. D'une main il s'appuya sur ses genoux flageolants, de l'autre sur une espèce de tronc qui lui parut à la fois lisse et flexible au toucher... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?

En levant la tête, il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi. Une plante géante! Encore!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fuir, Jack le prit par le collet pour l'en empêcher.

— Tout doux, ce n'est qu'un pissenlit!

— Un monstre, c'est un monst... Ah?

En effet. D'une taille exceptionnelle, ce qui n'en faisait pas moins un pissenlit.

— Mais comment avez-vous fait pour devenir journaliste? soupira le capitaine.

Rasséréné, mais également honteux d'avoir hurlé comme une mauviette, Jerry marmonna que pour s'occuper de la rubrique people, on n'avait pas besoin de s'armer d'un grand courage. Sans la mort de sa cousine...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Lucy. La belle, la fragile Lucy. Celle qui avait joué le rôle d'une soeur, et même d'une mère lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident. Si elle n'avait pas été tuée dans d'aussi atroces circonstances (*), jamais il n'aurait eu à s'intéresser à Harold Saxon. À ce qu'il avait été. À ce qu'il avait fait. À celle qui avait été sa promise... Rose. La jeune femme qu'il soupçonnait d'être...

La mine sombre, il se redressa et carra les épaules. Certes, il n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un brave, loin de là. Cependant, que ce soient des balles ou des créatures cauchemardesques, il n'allait pas les laisser l'arrêter dans sa quête de la vérité. Et certainement pas un agent du gouvernement qui se croyait tout permis. Il devait bien ça à sa cousine.

Il adressa un regard farouche au capitaine, prêt à en découdre s'il recommençait ses interrogatoires. Mais ce fut en pure perte, parce que l'autre ne s'en aperçut même pas, trop préoccupé par un objet qu'il venait de ramasser: une paire de lunettes à monture noire. Le front barré par un pli soucieux, il se mit à scruter les alentours. Son inquiétude fut telle qu'elle finit par gagner Jerry.

— Un problème?

D'un pas pressé, Jack se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à celui dont les portes béaient, il porta son attention sur un autre, dont il essaya de forcer l'ouverture.

— Hé, vous êtes sourd?

— À moins de connaître un moyen discret de se rendre au niveau - 5, fermez-la. Vous me déconcentrez.

Et de poursuivre son investigation.

— Le niveau - 5? Qu'y-a-t-il là-bas?

— Ha, la question à un million de livres. Mais au fait, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de vous taire?

— Et si je le connaissais, ce moyen?

Aussitôt, Jack pivota sur lui-même et d'un simple regard, exigea de plus amples explications .

— À une condition, rétorqua alors Jerry. Que vous me parliez de Saxon.

— Ça tourne à l'obsession. Quoi qu'il ait été, ou fait, qu'est-ce que cela change, à présent? Il n'est plus de ce monde.

— Pour moi, énormément de choses.

— Vous êtes conscient que si nous continuons à traîner ici, les gardes vont finir par nous retrouver?

— Je m'en contrefiche.

Non, il ne s'en contrefichait pas. L'idée d'essuyer à nouveau des tirs lui faisait une peur bleue. Mais l'occasion de pouvoir marchander avec l'agent du Torchwood ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. Il fallait qu'il s'en saisisse.

Son vis-à-vis le considéra longuement entre les paupières étrécies, avant d'émettre son opinion.

— J'accepte le deal... si seulement vous m'indiquez aussi l'identité de votre témoin, plus tard.

Puis il leva le bras pour prévenir toute objection.

— C'est oui ou c'est non? Décidez-vous vite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Jerry aurait dû se récrier qu'un journaliste ne révélait jamais ses sources. Mais il ne le fit pas. Parce que même pour lui, son informateur était entouré de mystère. Ce ne serait pas le trahir que de raconter le peu d'éléments dont il disposait à son sujet.

En expirant bruyamment, il exposa à Jack un fait qu'il avait appris en consultant le plan de construction du Celestial Garden. Un fait qui allait peut-être les aider dans ces circonstances.

— Il y a une différence de 15% entre le volume qu'occupent les murs de ce building et celui des matériaux qui ont servi à les bâtir.

En le voyant sourciller de perplexité, il reprit en termes plus compréhensibles.

— Je veux dire qu'il existe un espace vide à l'intérieur de ces parois. Quelle peut être son utilité, je n'en sais fichtre rien, mais il est assez large pour que puisse s'y déplacer un homme.

— Comment avez-vous appris ça?

En menant l'enquête sur ce jardin botanique si atypique, et ce avant même que Rose ne l'y entraîne. Depuis la disparition de Lucy, il avait pris l'habitude d'étudier de près tout phénomène ou événement lui paraissant sortir de l'ordinaire, donc pouvant être d'origine extraterrestre. Et Celestial Garden était dans ce cas, en tout point de vue. Des plantes qui n'avaient nullement besoin du soleil pour s'épanouir? Non mais franchement! Il fallait être aveugle... pour croire... que la technologie terrienne était... capable d'un tel prodige...

Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi soudain... ses pensées étaient-elles... hachées...?

Devant son mutisme qui se prolongeait, Jack eut un haussement d'épaules, puis se mit à tâter le mur, sans doute à la recherche d'un mécanisme quelconque.

— De quelle manière y accède-t-on?

Il voulut répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, avant de constater que sa langue refusait tout service. Il n'en ressentit qu'un vague étonnement, son esprit anesthésié par une mélodie brumeuse. Ou une brume mélodieuse... qui l'enveloppait, le berçait, et l'éloignait peu à peu de la réalité, lui murmurant sans cesse de...

Dormir... Dormir...

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de céder à la douce invite au repos. Ah, dormir...

**...**

Le silence.

Non, pas le silence, pas exactement. Car il était sans cesse dérangé par de légers bruissements et de faibles craquements, comme si les plantes se racontaient des histoires. Des histoires rien qu'à eux. Elles parlaient de la terre humide et du ciel bleu, juste après qu'une tempête les aient délavées. Du soleil brillant dans toute sa gloire, les baignant dans une chaleur langoureuse. Du vent folâtre aimant les décoiffer, emportant une poignée de leurs feuilles par mégarde. De papillons et d'abeilles, virevoltant parmi leurs fleurs et se disputant leurs nectars. D'oiseaux se nichant dans leurs branches et picorant leurs graines, tout en chantant à tue-tête... De tout ce qui leur avait été interdit d'accès, depuis qu'elles étaient ici. Du monde extérieur, dont elles ressentaient une profonde nostalgie.

Brusquement, elles se turent. L'un des murs, qui pourtant semblait être fait de matière solide, se mit à onduler. Devint mouvant. De sa surface houleuse émergèrent des lianes d'un vert passé qui rampèrent vers les deux corps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. Sans que ces derniers n'opposent aucune résistance, elles s'enroulèrent autour de leurs tailles, comme le ferait un boa constrictor. Et avec leurs proies, elles retournèrent d'où elles venaient: droit dans le mur. Leur seconde capture de la soirée.

Après leur départ, les murmures des plantes reprirent. Mais cette fois, ils étaient empreints de crainte, causée par les êtres qui à l'instant s'étaient emparés de ces sur-deux-pattes. Elles en avaient peur, de cette multitude d'entités, qui tapies dans les ténèbres leur instillaient jour après jour des mélopées discordantes, les forçant à évoluer. Une évolution dont elles percevaient l'odieuse finalité.

Si seulement elles pouvaient y échapper... Mais elles ne le pouvaient pas, aucune des plantes du Celestial Garden ne le pouvaient. Elles n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de se résigner à la fatalité du sort qui leur était réservé.

Puis le pissenlit se mêla à leurs chuchotements effarés. Il leur insuffla de l'espoir en évoquant le Docteur. Les plantes en furent intriguées. Qui était-ce? ...Quoi, le sur-deux-pattes qui souriait béatement à celle qui avait la blondeur du blé? Mais il s'était fait prendre, exactement comme les deux autres! Que pouvait-il faire pour eux, de là où il était?

**...**

Rien. Le Docteur ne pouvait rien faire, que ce soit pour les autres ou pour lui-même, à part lever la tête lorsqu'une chorale télépathique se fit entendre.

_**Assez. **__**É**__**carte-toi de ce sans-racine.**_

Pendant que la fille-fleur obéissait précipitamment à cette injonction, il s'attendit à ce que surgissent les propriétaires du vaisseau, qu'il imaginait être des créatures appartenant à une espèce végétale. Mais comme personne ne vint, il parla en fixant le plafond.

— La courtoisie veut qu'on se montre quand on s'adresse à quelqu'un.

_**Nous ne nous adressions pas à vous, mais à cette petite idiote qui a l'habitude malsaine d'apprécier un peu trop la compagnie des animaux.**_

Il encaissa l'insulte sans broncher. Observant du coin de l'oeil la fille-fleur qui se recroquevillait, toute piteuse, il ne perdit pas son attitude sereine. Mais ce calme était de ceux qui précédaient la tempête.

— Je suis le Docteur, pour les amis comme pour les ennemis. Et vous?

**Nous n'avons pas de nom à donner à un être fait de chair. Ce serait nous abaisser...**

La tirade, qui promettait d'être hautaine, fut coupée en plein milieu.

— Comme c'est ennuyeux. Et guère pratique. Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez jamais reçu de nom?

_**Ce n'est pas cela.**_

— Ah, j'ai compris. Vos parents vous ont baptisés d'une manière ridicule, c'est ça?

_**Pas du tout. Nous...**_

— Il ne faut pas en avoir honte, vous savez. J'en ai connu certains qui portaient des noms à faire rigoler un Dalek, c'est tout dire. Ce genre de chose arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. Il suffit d'avoir un père ou une mère débordant d'imagination pour se retrouver affublé d'un affreux sobriquet...

Et la flopée de paroles se poursuivit. Intarissable. Infatigable. Jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement retentisse, excédé.

_**Galatéas!**_

Un sourire triomphant s'inscrivit sur le visage du Gallifréen.

— Voilà qui est mieux. Galatéas... De Galatée? Une planète ravissante, d'après ce que j'en sais.

Seul un silence mortifié lui répondit, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

— Toutefois, j'ignorais que ses habitants avaient développé une conscience de groupe.

Des milliers d'individus réunis en un seul lien télépathique, et s'exprimant à travers une unique voix... Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il s'était fait si facilement endormir par leur chant, malgré ses capacités psychiques.

— Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet. Pas que ce soit inintéressant, mais... enfin. Que faites-vous ici, loin de chez vous?

_**Notre foyer n'est plus. Il s'est abîmé dans une fissure.**_

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, perplexe. De quoi parlaient-ils?

Une image aussi terrible que fascinante s'imposa alors dans son esprit: celle d'un système solaire entier en train de se désagréger. Il vit l'astre et ses satellites se disloquer, s'effriter, avant de se réduire en infimes poussières. Poussières qui furent à leur tour aspirées par... Une cassure? Une lézarde? Comment la définir?

_**Une immense fissure. Une fissure affamée. Elle a dévoré toute la planète.**_

L'Avaleuse du monde. Elle était d'une incroyable netteté, comme si la structure même de la réalité s'était fracturée. Et il n'y avait rien derrière. Qu'une lueur bleuâtre, d'où émanait une avidité autre que celle qui animait un trou noir. Car un trou noir finissait par exploser, rendant à l'Univers ce qu'il avait pris. Mais celle-ci... était le néant personnifié.

La vision se dissipa. Pendant qu'il s'interrogeait sur la cause de ce phénomène qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait, les Galatéas reprirent.

_**Nous sommes tout ce qui reste de notre peuple. Longtemps nous avons erré dans le froid de l'Espace... Puis nous avons découvert la Terre.**_

La douleur contenue dans leur récit fit écho à ses propres sentiments, leur sort étant comparable au sien. Il savait ce que c'était que de tout perdre du jour au lendemain. Les coeurs du dernier Seigneur du Temps s'adoucirent. Légèrement. Mais pas au point d'éprouver de la compassion pour ceux qui retenaient Rose captive.

— Je suis désolé de ce qui vous arrive. Mais il vous faudra trouver un autre endroit pour vous installer. Celui-ci est déjà occupé, et...

_**Nous avons besoin de votre coopération.**_

— ...Je ne permettrai pas que vous... Quoi?

Cela le prit de court, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils lui demanderaient de l'aide d'eux-même. Puis il réalisa qu'il se trompait. Ils avaient usé le terme de "coopération", signifiant par là leur volonté de le contraindre, s'il les repoussait.

_**Coopérez, Docteur.**_

Ce n'était pas un appel au secours qu'ils lui lançaient, mais une menace. Et ils détenaient sur lui un excellent moyen de pression. Ce fut donc d'un ton polaire qu'il leur rétorqua:

— À quoi?

_**Vous possédez une technologie capable d'interférer avec notre chant télépathique, comme l'a prouvé la croissance anormale de certaines plantes.**_

Le tournevis sonique? Était-ce les ondes émises par son appareil qui avaient fait grandir les dionées et les droséras? Tout comme le pissenlit? Alors quel était le but initial de leur chant?

...Oh, bien sûr. C'était pourtant évident.

_**Nous voulons, Docteur, que vous utilisiez votre artefact pour accélérer l'évolution des végétaux de ce jardin. **_

Pour qu'ils deviennent comme la fille-fleur, présuma-t-il.

Il la chercha du regard. Elle s'était repliée dans un coin de la salle de contrôle, serrant contre elle le globe de cristal. Il la détailla de la tête au pied. Des jambes, des bras, une bouche. Peut-être un organe tenant lieu du cerveau, caché dans la profusion de pétales rouges. Et pourquoi pas un coeur, battant quelque part dans ce corps gracile?

Elle était une forme à laquelle la flore terrienne pouvait aboutir, si la Mère nature choisissait d'en faire des créatures dotées d'intelligence... ou si on en influençait l'évolution de manière artificielle.

_**Notre méthode est trop lente. Pire, elle est imprécise. Nous ne souhaitons pas d'autre échec tel que La Rose.**_

— Cette jeune fille n'est donc pas des vôtres.

_**Elle? Nous l'avons ramassée sur une minuscule planète. Elle a été un cobaye décevant, imprégnée comme elle est des émotions des sans-racine.**_

Elle resta muette, pendant qu'on la ravalait au rang d'une expérience ratée. Mais le Docteur remarqua qu'elle se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Non, jusqu'à la sève, dont une goutte lactescente perla sur le menton.

Ça commençait à bien faire, songea-t-il.

_**Il nous faut des réceptacles vierges, vides de toute pensée parasite qui pourrait contaminer notre conscience collective. Il nous faut des corps...**_

— ...Que vous pourriez investir, interrompit-il, acerbe. Parce que vous n'êtes qu'esprits, n'est-ce-pas, stockés dans l'unité central du vaisseau. Je suppose que vos vrais corps ont péris lors de la destruction de Galatéa. Et maintenant, vous en voulez de nouveaux, nettoyés de la moindre parcelle d'intelligence qui pourrait éclore, non, qui éclora forcément lorsque les plantes évolueront. En résumé, vous voulez que je me joigne à vous pour créer une nouvelle race avant de les lo-bo-to-mi-ser, afin que vous puissiez les endosser comme de simples vêtements.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton. Néanmoins, au fur à mesure qu'il discourait à toute vitesse, l'animosité qui durcissait sa voix s'était amplifiée au point qu'elle semblait charger lourdement l'air qu'il exhalait.

— Ai-je oublié quelque chose? Vous voulez aussi la Terre, tant que vous y êtes?

_**Nous sommes là, nous resterons. Nous nous occuperons bien mieux de cette planète que ces êtres imbus d'eux-même, qui se croient tout permis parce qu'ils se tiennent sur leurs deux jambes. Regardez ce qu'ils en ont fait. Ils ne la méritent pas.**_

— Je ne pense pas que vous soyez les mieux placés pour les juger.

_**Justement si, Docteur. Nous savons exactement ce qu'ils sont. Devinez qui nous avons rencontré dés notre arrivée sur Terre. Un homme cupide, qui en apprenant notre existence, a voulu en tirer profit. Il nous a construit le Celestial Garden en échange du secret de notre chant psychique, dont il fait tester les effets sur ses semblables, là, au-dessus de nous, au laboratoire du niveau - 5.**_

Une grimace de dégoût transparut sur la figure du Gallifréen, avant de disparaître aussitôt.

— Ne commettez pas l'erreur de déprécier les terriens en se basant sur un seul de leurs représentants. Ils risquent de vous étonner.

_**Libre à vous de vous bercer d'illusion. De toute façon, ce n'est pas votre avis sur le comportement humain qui nous intéresse, mais si vous êtes prêt ou pas à accepter le marché que nous vous proposons.**_

— Et si je refuse? fit-il, la mine sombre.

La question était de pure forme, puisqu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Alors lorsqu'il aperçut des lianes tout entortillées descendre du plafond, il allongea le cou en essayant de distinguer parmi le fourmillement vert une masse de cheveux châtains qui indiquerait la présence de sa compagne. Au lieu de quoi...

...Il découvrit deux silhouettes entremêlées: l'une, inconnue, se terminait par une tête blonde, et l'autre, familière, était habillée d'un manteau militaire. Joue contre joue, tous les deux ronflaient à qui mieux mieux.

— Capitaine... soupira-t-il, tout bas.

_**Ne nous obligez pas, Docteur, à faire du mal à ceux-là.**_

Exaspéré, il se retint pour ne pas répliquer d'en faire ce qui leur plairait, juste pour voir leur réaction. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si ce séducteur invétéré pouvait mourir! Il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce jeune endormi qui paraissait tellement heureux dans les bras de Jack... Qui était-ce?

Les Galatéas ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de méditer sur son identité.

_**Ou encore à cette sans-racine, que vous semblez chérir...**_

Surgit du sol un enchevêtrement de branches épineuses, au creux duquel était encastré un écran verdâtre. Il s'illumina pour montrer le visage de Rose dont la pâleur ne ternissait nullement son charme ingénu. Les coeurs du Gallifréen marquèrent un arrêt, avant de repartir tels des chevaux au galop. Elle allait bien. Pour le moment.

_**Que décidez-vous, Docteur?**_

**...**

Au même instant, au cinquième sous-sol, un homme était assis, les jambes croisées, une cigarette fumante coincée entre les doigts. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les moniteurs holographiques couvrant l'entièreté d'un mur, lui permettant de visualiser tout ce qui se passait au Celestial Garden, y compris dans le vaisseau des Galatéas.

Depuis le début de la soirée, c'est avec une froide curiosité qu'il avait suivi les moindres faits et gestes du Docteur, surtout ceux qu'il avait eu à l'égard de l'humaine au nom d'une fleur. Son ravissement enfantin, lorsqu'elle l'avait rejoint. Sa gaucherie attendrissante, face à ses questions hardies. Sa douloureuse tendresse, avec laquelle il l'avait continuellement couvé, même quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Et maintenant...

«Relâchez-les tout de suite, alors peut-être j'envisagerai de vous venir en aide. Selon mes méthodes à moi.»

La voix était glaciale, le regard l'était encore plus. Le Docteur s'adressait aux Galatéas avec une autorité surprenante pour quelqu'un qui était attaché à une colonne. On aurait presque dit un ordre.

«Je vous laisse une chance, une seule. Il n'y aura pas une deuxième.»

L'homme sourit. Le dernier Seigneur du Temps dans toute sa sombre magnificence. Ses paroles promettaient un destin funeste pour ceux qui oseraient toucher à un seul cheveu de sa compagne.

_**«Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous dicter vos conditions, Docteur. Ceci n'est pas une négociation. Devons-nous tuer l'un de ces sans-racine pour que vous la compreniez?»**_

Le Docteur riposta aussitôt, les dents serrés.

«Ne me provoquez pas... Vous le regretterez.»

L'homme se redressa dans son siège, bouillant d'impatience. Il souhaitait vraiment la voir: la réaction que le Gallifréen aurait si jamais Rose lui était arrachée une nouvelle fois, de manière brutale, sans la consolation qu'elle soit bien vivante dans un monde parallèle. Il murmura sur un ton enjoué:

— Que leur feras-tu, Theta, s'ils mettent leur menace en exécution?

Après avoir tiré voluptueusement une bouffée de nicotine, il caressa le clavier tactile placé près de lui, avant d'y appuyer doucement.

**...**

— Qu'est-ce que c'est? s'interrogea Rose, soudain sur le qui-vive.

Elle venait de sentir sous ses pieds un léger tremblement. Qui rapidement gagna en intensité, avant de se propager dans toute la cellule. N'arrivant pas à garder l'équilibre, elle tomba sur les genoux, tout comme le jeune garçon, qui restait imperturbable malgré les circonstances.

— T'as vu les murs? fit-il sur un ton calme.

— Quoi, les murs?

— Ils se rapprochent.

Avec horreur, elle constata que son compagnon d'infortune disait vrai. Et il n'y avait pas que les parois. Le plafond était en train de descendre... ou le sol de monter. Ou les deux à la fois, ce qui revenait au même.

Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant instinctivement une issue qu'elle savait ne pas exister. Elle pesa de tout son poids contre l'un des murs, dans l'espoir insensé de le ralentir. Un effort, qui évidemment se révéla vain.

Pendant ce temps, la pièce continuait à se rétrécir, telle une peau de chagrin...

* * *

(*) Petit rappel. Dans "Mon Docteur, Mon Maître et Moi", le Maître a tué Lucy parce qu'elle se mettait en travers de son chemin. Son corps a été retrouvé dans la Tamise.


End file.
